<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wisdom Pains by Topping_Todoroki_101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203833">Wisdom Pains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101'>Topping_Todoroki_101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ishimondo Collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Fluff, M/M, Wisdom Teeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka takes care of Mondo after he gets his wisdom teeth removed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ishimondo Collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wisdom Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 7, the thing has been completed even though I've been late on a lot of it but oh well. This one is shorter but its fluff, hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyotaka sighed as he luged his still very disoriented boyfriend into their shared apartment, and sat him on the couch. Mondo let out a groan once he was seated and slurred and muffled, "Taka..."</p><p>The noirette let out another sigh but smiled at the taller male, he had just had his wisdom teeth removed and he was still very affected by the anesthesia, "You're okay Mondo, you just need some rest."</p><p>A low rumbling noise filled the room, causing the short man to smile more, "Let me go make you some rice."</p><p>He came back a bit later and helped Mondo eat, which wasn't much, but Kiyotaka was about to head back to the kitchen to put up the dishes and leftover food only to feel a tug on his shirt. Looking over he saw Mondo gripping his top with a lop-sided grin on his face with some rice stuck to the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"Taka," he pulled harder causing the other to lose balance and fall onto the piece of furniture next to the still out of it man. Mondo wrapped his arms around Kiyotaka's waist and rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. The shorter male let out a sigh as he relaxed into the seat with Mondo practically on top of him, he rested his head against the other and closed his eyes. He knew that the next week was going to be hard on Mondo, only being limited to eat soft foods, and the pain, but he was going to be there for him every step of the way. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>